Colônia Contra Ataca
thumb|400pxColônia Contra Ataca, ou simplesmente Colônia, é o grupo de pessoas que trabalham com entretenimento de mídia áudio-visual. Composto principalmente de criadores de conteúdo que trabalham com a plataforma YouTube. Histórico '2013 e 2014' Durante 2013 e 2014 alguns Canais de Youtube e Criadores de conteúdo, por serem amigos, se uniram para compor o Portal Contra-Ataca encabeçado por Wilson Rafael de Azevedo, logo quando a plataforma de vídeos Youtube tentava mudar sua estrutura para atender o formato mais profissional e rentável de conteúdo áudio visual. O site divulgava conteúdo dos canais FiaspoGames, AssopraFitas, ColôniaContraAtaca e NeoTRShow e os próprios donos dos canais faziam aparições e colaborações entre seus respectivos canais. '2015' Ao final de 2014 para 2015 o Portal Contra-Ataca foi fechado. Em algum momento de 2015,Wilson Rafael de Azevedo começou a namorar Moriá,a dubladora da Herdeira Do Fogo. Graças as contínuas mudanças de algorítimo e a grande migração do público geral para o Youtube, 2015 foi um ano conturbado com a frequência de canais com produções mais complexas diminuindo ou parando, em detrimento da grande parte do público não estar atrás de "vídeos informativos" e "gameplays" e sim vlogs de adolescentes e vídeos de discussão entre celebridades. Apesar disso ouve a maior reunião da Colônia e canais de amigos no evento Arena Games Show 2015 que contou com a cobertura em vídeo de Wisley, Core, Fiaspo, Zelune. Wilson Rafael de Azevedo e Ronaldo (Gato Galáctico) criam o canal Cartuchito para resolver o problema de seus respectivos canais terem baixa frequência de produção, que não se encaixava no modelo do Youtube. Alem disso.Wilson Rafael de Azevedo começou a produção do FFG - Power Rangers 64,2 meses apó o FFG - James Pond ser postado,porem,após Wilson Rafael de Azevedo ter seu carro furtado,como disse o mesmo no video Roubaram Meu Carro e no video Vou Ser Assaltado!? - WILSO IRADO!,se endividando absurdamente,como disse o mesmo em um post já deletado do facebook,atrasando e muito o canal e a frequência de videos,ficando um bom tempo sem postar videos,apenas uns videos de unboxing de vez em quando. '2016' Em 2016 Gusang e Fiaspo conseguiram estabilizar seu formato de criação de vídeos. No Assopra fitas o carisma de Gusang somados aos títulos chamativos e intrigantes começaram a atrair este novo público, misturando os vídeos informativos aos gameplays Gusang passou a ter uma maior frequência e constância nos vídeos. Firmado a parceria com RIH (DragãoMendigo) para a ilustração das capas dos vídeos do canal, um público mais novo começou a ser cativado e iniciou uma nova era no canal Assopra fitas. Fiaspo estabilizou seu conteúdo que também passou a englobar videos informativos misturados a gameplays. Na segunda metade do ano Core das Antigas consegue engajar uma maior audiência através de projetos Independentes de RPG (em sua maioria veiculados através da internet) encabeçado por Undertale, jogo eletrônico que tem um enredo profundo e divertido, cativando massivamente o público infanto-juvenil. Somado as mudanças radicais no modelo de produção de vídeo para o Youtube, a mudança de formato de certos canais e a necessidade de constante produção gerou desavenças entre a comunidade de seguidores da colônia, que provocou desavenças diretas entre os criadores de conteúdo e provocou uma ruptura do modelo de produção de conteúdo alinhada que existia anteriormente. Tomás se cansou do Youtube e deixou de produzir conteúdo para o seu canal. Em 16 de maio o episódio FFG - Power Rangers 64 foi postado,sendo um dos mais populares episódios de FFG enre fãs do canal. Matheus Canella passa a fazer dupla com Wilson no canal Cartuchito após a saida de Ronaldo em novembro de 2016. Alem disso,esse foi o ultimo ano onde teve um membro externo da Colônia em um video, sendo esse o FFG - Battletoads, onde o Pai Troll vende a fita do The Legend of Zelda: A link to the past dourada,que foi roubada pouco tempo depois pelo Darth Fresh. Nesse período os membros da colônia com excessão do Matheus Canella passaram a focar em seus próprios canais. '2017' Certo de que as desavenças da comunidade não deveriam afetar mais as relações dos Criadores de Conteúdo da Colônia, Wilson Rafael de Azevedo fechou a comunidade no Facebook dedicada aos seguidores da Colônia que contou com depoimentos de personalidades importantes como Tomás e Core das Antigas. Em 2017 a maioria dos canais acharam seus nichos de atuação e passaram a ter uma produção mais continua Core com jogos indies e cheios de teorias e especulações, Fiaspo e Gusang com Listas de Curiosidades e Gameplays, Nogy partindo para um conteúdo pouco documentado sobre cultura Brasileira da década de 90 (que inclui comerciais, programas de Tv, celebridades e produtos da época), Wilson e Gabriel passaram a produzir vídeos com mais constância para o ColôniaContraAtaca (sem estender demais a produção de certos quadros), passa a contratar um Ilustrador profissional (Maru Kun) para fazer suas capas de vídeos, além de promover Transmissões ao vivo interativas com seus seguidores,alem disso,Wilson Rafael de Azevedo criou um padrim do canal,onde os inscritos poderiam doar dinheiro para ajudar o canal ''2018'' Galeria DXPew8eX4AEM7AX.jpg|A evolução de alguns membros através dos anos Arena Games Show Colônia no Palco.jpg|Arena Games Show 2015 - No palco Core, Wisley, Fresh, Ronaldo, Pai Troll, Wilson, Tomás e Nogy Wiki-background A colônia Wilson Gusang Fresh COre das Antigas Nogy Fiaspo.jpg 994043 499516173488728 1042037755 n.jpg De0HzeuX4AElfaY.jpg|Wisley, Pitron, Rik, Tomás, Fiaspo 15541984 1043027925842964 2581948692670491027 n.jpg|Wislley junto de Tomás e Fiaspo Categoria:Canais no Youtube Categoria:Especiais